Set Me Free
by Ally R. Swan
Summary: AU: Regina is trapped in an abusive marriage with King Leopold. He makes her believes she has no escape and that no one will love her. But maybe a certain thief whom comes to rob the king will make her believe that she is worthy. (Warning: Rape/Non-Con and Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did Robin never would have died. Everything belongs to ABC.**

**Trigger Warning: This is rated M for a graphic scene near the end of this chapter. Do not proceed if you have an issue with violence or sex scenes.**

* * *

Regina's POV

I was trapped. I felt like a prisoner and essentially, I have become one. My mother agreed to this marriage and it was said to give me power. But how is it possible to have so much power being queen, but to have no freedom? I am trapped in this marriage, a prisoner in the castle because my mother wanted me to have _her_ life. I did not want her life. I wanted my life. I shut my eyes, attempting not to cry, thinking about the life I could have had with Daniel. We could have been together and though we would have had next to nothing in the eyes of my mother, we would have each other. The love we shared was all we ever would have needed. And at least with a life like that, I could have been free. And now here I am, a queen, trapped in my castle with all this power, but no ability to go anywhere without the king. He married me and I feel no love in this marriage. Of course not—the woman he loved died years ago. The only love in his life now is his daughter, Snow. The only happiness left in his life is the girl whom had completely destroyed mine. And now I am utterly alone.

I paced back in forth after attempting to open the door. I was locked in. I couldn't leave. I felt like Rapunzel. I can't believe she didn't go insane with how long she was locked in. This seemed barbaric. I attempted again, pulling on the door with everything I had, as if that would make a difference.

I was not going anywhere unless the king allowed it. I am a prisoner in this marriage.

I sat in front of a mirror and then stood up at hearing the sound of the door being unlocked. My father came in and one of the palace guards left us alone. I ran over to him and he embraced me in his arms; maybe I'm not truly alone.

"Daddy," I said with relief that it was him and not the king. A few tears escaped my eyes. "Please,"

"Regina, what happened?" He asks as one of his hand moved, cradling the back of my head. "Did you try to leave?"

"Daddy, you know I don't love the king." I reminded him. Not once had I been interested in this marriage. It was always mother that was insistent that this was to be my life and my happy ending. I didn't see how a loveless marriage is a happy ending.

"So you tried to run?" He asked and I looked away briefly.

"I just wanted some air. I just wanted to go outside." I sighed. It seemed even stepping outside without the king was a problem now. Even after sending mother to Wonderland to finally get away from her did absolutely nothing. I am still a prisoner, just to a different warden. "Is that wrong?"

"No, but you know with your mother's spell and the king is just concerned about your safety." He said and I shook my head.

"He doesn't want me to run. I guess he truly has caught on." I stated, pulling away from my father.

"Can you blame him?" My father shrugged.

"No, but that doesn't change a thing." I said, "I don't love him. He doesn't love me. Why can't he go find another person to marry? He is only marrying so his daughter can have a mother. He isn't capable of loving anyone else. Why does he insist on keeping me here?"

My father struggled to find words. He couldn't not come up with answer.

I was to be Snow's mother; that was the purpose of this marriage. Though I didn't see how the girl truly needed a mother. They are overrated. I speak from experience in that department. She was there, but I wouldn't call her a mother. And I could never truly replace Snow's mother. Surely the king had to know this; this was just cruel to all of us.

"I am truly a prisoner here." I added. "They might as well throw me in the dungeon with the actual prisoners who committed crimes."

"I know it seems bad right now—" I cut my father off.

"Seems bad?"

"It will get better." My father continued, "It feels really bad right now because of what happened with Daniel."

"You mean when mother murdered him?" I questioned and was only responded with by a shameful nod. "I don't see how. I am in a sham-of-a-marriage and am the stepmother of the girl who managed to kill the only person I loved—the only person that loved me."

"I love you Regina." My father said and I smiled slightly.

"I know you do, daddy." I said. But it wasn't the same as I felt with Daniel. I couldn't even put it into words how Daniel made me feel. When I had Daniel, no matter what happened—what my mother did to me, I at least had Daniel. He was my everything. He made anything and everything bearable. Anytime my mother would insult me or use magic on me, I would remember running off to the stables in tears and once Daniel embrace me, I felt better. I felt safe with him.

I don't have that here. I don't have the love where I felt instantly safe. I am alone.

"But it's not same." I told him honestly. He didn't seem to be hurt by my candor. Likely because he knew it was the utter truth. The love he has for me is not the same love Daniel had for me. "And you can't protect me here."

"But I am here for you." He hugged me. I smiled slightly, relaxing slightly into his arms. But then I let go mostly, still keep him close as I heard the door open and saw the king standing there.

"Leave us." Leopold told my father; he wasn't asking. I did not let go and I looked at my father pleading, for him not to leave me alone with him, though I knew he didn't have a choice. "Now."

My father kissed me on forehead before leaving. The guard escorted him out and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut, the king slapped me across the face. In response, I placed my hand over the spot and looked away from him.

"I was told you attempted to leave." Leopold stated.

"I just wanted some air." I defended myself. I received another hit. This one harder and it caused the corner of my mouth to bleed.

"You are not allowed anywhere without me." He reminded me.

"I apologize." I said. I gave him what he wanted to hear.

"You cannot abandon your family." He said. I wanted to roll my eyes. _Family?_ He and Snow are not my family and they will never be my family. The idea of ever having a family died the same day that Daniel did. The only person I have is my father and I know one day he will be gone as well. I truly have no one. This marriage does not make the king and his daughter my family.

"Look at me." He said and I did. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I agreed, only to please him.

"You should go help Snow. She is getting ready for tonight." He ordered and I nodded, standing up. "Regina," He said as I was about to leave, "Clean yourself up first. A queen should look her best for the kingdom."

I nodded and once I was out of his view, I eye rolled. Another party for the kingdom. Another night where the king praises himself and his daughter. Another night where the king talks about his dead wife and how he misses her. Another night where I sit in the back and smile when people look at me. There isn't enough wine in the kingdom to get me through tonight or any night.

* * *

I did what I was told. I went to find Snow and helped her get ready for tonight. After she had her dress on, I put a necklace around her neck; it was one of her mother's. Then I helped her with her hair.

"Do I look beautiful? Do I look like the fairest of them all?" Snow asked.

I nodded, "Yes dear, you do."

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"I'm excited for you. Surely, you'll enjoy it." I replied. I was not looking forward to it. I was being forced to attend the event by the king. Though, I guess, it would seem better than being locked up, but it's not. I would much rather not go to this. I did not want to sit in the back of the room while my husband talked non-stop about Snow, his dead wife, and whatever else he could possibly say about the kingdom. I was not looking forward to having to force a smile while no one even notices I'm there; no one ever really does. I may be the queen, but nobody sees me. They only see the king and his princess; I'm nothing. I would much rather be locked up alone. But the king thinks it would look bad upon him if his queen does not attend.

As I helped with her hair, she went into one of my boxes and again pulled out the chain with Daniel's ring on it; my engagement ring.

"This is pretty." Snow complimented it again. She had, for some reason, taken in an interest in it. This was probably the third or fourth time she has looked at this. "Can I wear it?" She asks and I frowned, but took a breath; I had to remain calm. And I couldn't take out my grief and anger over Daniel on Snow, even if she is to blame for his death. And god forbid if the king heard me become angry with his precious daughter.

"I think one of your mother's pieces suits you better." I replied, kindly. I forced a smile as she looked in my direction.

"Well you're my mother too now." Snow said and I sighed. "I like this. Can't I wear it?"

"No, Snow." I told her, my face shifting slightly so she knew I was serious.

"Why not?" She asked, not looking pleased. "I like it."

"Well…" I tried to think of a legitimate response. I was drawing a blank. I just didn't want her wearing my ring—the only thing I had left of Daniel. I liked to keep that ring close. I wouldn't take it off if I weren't afraid of the king seeing it. God knows what he would do if he saw me wearing someone else's ring. I then smiled and picked up another one of her mother's pieces. I had seen it before, it was a gift Leopold had given to his wife specifically; it was engraved. "I think this suits you more. It was given to your mother by your father."

Snow seemed pleased. "You should give me something of yours to wear." She added and I nodded after putting the ring away. I looked down at my hand and took off the ring the king gave me that was on my finger. I didn't really care to wear it anyways. I put it on Snow's finger.

"You don't want to wear it tonight?" Snow looked at me oddly.

"I do, but it couldn't hurt to have you wear it for a bit." I smiled. "And you, Snow, are an important part of our marriage. So it only makes sense for you to wear the ring your father gave me when I married him."

Snow smiled and hugged me. "You're the best, Regina. You're the best stepmother."

I forced a smile when she looked at me. I continued helping her get ready until it was time for the event. And at like most events, I sat at a table in the back, which was set for me to sit at with the king. Though, the king rarely sat down for long at these things. He is usually up front talking. That is to be expected with being the king and most of the kingdom were attending these events for a reason. But it just made me feel even more unimportant than I knew I was. I occupied the time at these events, by refilling my wine glass. But even then, like I said before, there wasn't ever enough wine to get me through these events.

After it was over, I retreated to my room.

"You were in a hurry." The king came and found me, shortly later.

"I wanted to get out of those clothes. I am tired." I told him. It wasn't a lie; I was. I was tired of sitting there, forcing a smile in that gown. I was tired of being the queen with no freedom. I was completely tired.

He then grabbed my hand and placed the ring I gave Snow to wear back on my finger. "I saw Snow had it on."

"She wanted to wear something of mine. It looked beautiful on her." I told him.

"It did." He agreed. "But what if someone noticed you without it?" Of course, he was worried about status. The last thing he wanted was someone raising a question about this marriage.

"I couldn't say 'no' to her." I said with a smile, acting innocently. "You worry too much. Anyways, when Snow eventually gets married, she might end up taking that ring so it's only fitting she try it on." He seemed to understand and I hoped that was the end of this discussion. Much to my dismay, it was not.

"What is this?" I look at him and he holds Daniel's ring. I blanched and then attempted to take it back from him; he kept it away from me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I found it in your stuff." Leopold answered. "Snow went on about how pretty it is after I asked her why she was wearing your ring."

"It's not what you think." I told him. I knew where he was going; he was going to accuse me of cheating. I had done no such thing. The only person I ever loved was dead. And I honestly wasn't sure how the king could believe I was doing such things when he kept me prisoner here.

"I never thought you would betray me." He responded.

"That means nothing to me." I lied. He needed to hear this; he needed to be reassured I would not stray.

"Really?" He questioned and I nodded, praying that he bought into the lies.

Leopold then threw Daniel's ring into the fireplace.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late and I was not going to use magic on him. I couldn't. As much as I wanted some control, I would rather have none than risk becoming anything like my mother.

"I thought so." Leopold stated as I went towards the fire and watched as the only thing I had left of Daniel, my first and probably only love, melted. He destroyed the only thing I had left of the man I loved and lost. "Who is he?"

"No one that matters." I replied, with tears streaming down my face.

Leopold was not satisfied. He pulled me up by my hair. I yelped out as he kept hold on it and looked at me, with such rage in his eyes.

"Who is he?" He asked again, "Do _not_ lie to me."

"Nobody that matters, that ring, holds nothing but memories." I told him and he let go of my hair and then slapped me across the face. "He's dead. He's…in the past."

"I believe you." He finally said.

"You do?" I asked as a few more tears escaped my eyes. He then grabbed me by the jaw and pulled my face closer to him.

"I do." Leopold smiled devilishly as he gripped my jaw harder for a moment. Before kissing me. I shut my eyes, praying for it not to last. "You're my wife and you would never betray me, right?"

"I'm loyal to you. I love you." I said. I wondered if he truly believed I loved him because I knew he did not love me. If anything, I thought he would be able to understand my attachment to ring because of my lost love. He should understand nothing better than a dead loved one.

"Good, now prove it." Leopold said and I blanched as he let go of my jaw and then started to remove his clothing. _Oh hell_. Not that. Not again.

"I really don't feel up to it tonight." I said. I did not want to have sex. I certainly did not want to have sex with him tonight.

He punched me. "You're my wife." He said as he then began ripping my clothes off. I attempted to stop him and get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. I tried to stop him and he would hit me again. He ripped off my clothes and then threw me onto the bed.

"No, please…" I begged, I pleaded.

I heard him throw the clothes across the room and then got onto the bed. I tried to move away, but he pinned me down. He got on my back and started kissing me on the neck as he removed unhooked my bra strap. I flinched away and he then grabbed my ear.

"I have every right to do this with my wife. _Whenever I want._" Leopold said as he then flipped me over. I attempted to kick him off of me. I managed to hit him in the face, but it did no difference. He hit me again and then sat on me, with his knees on my thighs. He pinned me down. I could not move, though I knew, I should have known by now, that the king will get what he wants and that it would be pointless to fight. It would just be more painful for me. But I really did not want this. It would be easier to lay there and take it, but I was desperate. It did not want it. Leopold bit my breasts and neck. I struggled. A part of me had this feeling that a part of him liked the fight I put up. I realized since he had me constellate the marriage that he likes it rough. He laughed as I struggled. "Oh my queen, when will you learn?" He laughed as he pulled my hair and forced his tongue down my throat. "You're mine. No one else's." He whispered as he went inside me and humped. I tried not to make a sound as I cried, tears streaming down my face. "No one else will want you." He whispered before he went in deeper and harder. "You're mine forever."

It hurt badly. The sex and his words.

From what I was told and what I knew, I am a prisoner. I am _his_ prisoner. I am a prisoner to _this marriage_ forever; I have no escape. There is no hope. There is no love. Everything until death do us part is what he wants and I get no say. My life, from here on out, is hopeless. I have no freedom. That I believe. And I also believe he is right, I am to be his forever and I will never love again; I will never be loved again.

* * *

A/N: I have never written a scene graphic like that before. It just happened and I kind of looked at it like, what the hell just happened. But here it is. So Regina's marriage is not only loveless, it is abusive and she seems to have no escape.

Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did Robin never would have died. Everything belongs to ABC.**

**Trigger Warning: This is rated M for a graphic scene near the end of this chapter. Do not proceed if you have an issue with violence or sex scenes.**

* * *

Robin's POV

I was in the local tavern having a drink. I knew it would likely turn into a few. This is how I spend most nights when I'm not working. I drink alone. I do not have anyone to share a drink with so I sit a table in the tavern alone and drink as much as my heart desires. It usually goes the same every night. Either, someone bloody idiot decides to pick a fight with me because of what I do or I sit at the table and drink unbothered except when the bartender asks if I would like another.

"Another." I said when I saw a woman out of the corner of my eye as I finished my second beer; I assumed she was a server.

"I'm not a server." She said and I looked up. This blonde looked at me for a moment and sat down next to me. I found this odd as usually people tried to avoid me here; more so the women.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Tinker." She said. That was an odd enough name, but I didn't question it as an actual server dropped off another beer in front of me.

"Anything for your lady, Hood?" The server asked.

"She's not with me." I said and server left but not before looking the two of us over strangely. When she was gone I turned back to Tinker. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you." Tinker said and I laughed slightly. _Help me? _

"Sorry love, not interested." I replied and the woman looked disgusted. I could have taken offense to that, but honestly I shared those feelings.

"Not like that."

"Then how do you think you can _help_ me?" I ask.

"Are you aware that King Leopold's castle is empty? The king is taking his wife and daughter on journey that will take a few days. They leave tomorrow." Tinker said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you the famous Robin Hood whom steals from the rich and gives to the poor?" She questioned and I gave a nod. That was true and I had not been aware of the king taking his family away from his palace for this time. It definitely gave an opportunity for a job, but I still did not understand what this had to do with what this woman was proposing.

"What does that have to do with you helping me?" I asked.

"Well, I am giving you a job." Tinker stood. "You'll thank me later."

I stared at her for a moment as she walked away and out of the tavern. That was odd. I doubt I've ever encountered someone like her and I didn't quite understand what that was all about. But no matter. It was a job and surely the king would not miss a few pounds of gold. Those riches could feed dozens of poor families for weeks.

I would prepare to hit the palace tomorrow night.

It seems the woman was helping me; helping me help others. Though something about that woman was very questionable. I had a feeling there was more than just robbing the king, but no matter. It will be done.

* * *

Regina's POV

One evening, I was sitting outside in the garden by the apple tree that Leopold had put in for me. It was not just any apple tree. This one was outside my home as a child. I remember spending hours outside where this tree was planted and how eager I would be to taste the fruit on a summer's afternoon when they were ripe. Those were the days. Where nothing mattered. Even when I felt miserable because of the countless things my mother said or did to make me hate myself, I had an escape. I could escape outside to where this tree was planted and be alone. Under this tree, is also the place where I met Daniel. Wonderful memories came from this tree. Then, I had some freedom, but here at this palace, I have none. Even with Leopold attempting to give me some nostalgia by having the tree moved to here, it was not the same; not in the slightest.

"Your majesty," I looked over to see one of the palace guards. "The king is looking for you."

"Well, surely he knows where to find me." I replied. I knew he likely sent the guards to look for me. Leopold had issues, more so about not knowing where I was at all times.

"He is requesting you come see him in your chambers." The guard responded. I sighed, contemplating on whether I should go or not. _He demands I come to the bedroom? Oh, I wonder why? _I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought. I felt bile in my mouth and my entire body ached at the thought. I knew well enough how this would end and that was the last place I wanted to go. I was still recovering from two days ago, not to mention the countless other times Leopold _needed_ me. I did not want it again. But I knew it wouldn't matter if I did or did not; the king gets what he wants.

"Your majesty," The guard spoke again.

"Alright," I nodded, with a sigh. I got up and with the guard following behind, I went up and found Leopold waiting _patiently_ for me.

"There you are." Leopold stood. "Thank you, Frances. You may leave."

The guard nodded before closing the door, leaving us. I glanced behind me as the door shut and when my eyes returned, looking forward, Leopold was in front of me.

"I did not know where you were." He spoke.

"I'm where I always am." I wanted to roll my eyes. Where else would I be? That tree in the courtyard is the most peaceful place in this wrenched place. I was startled initially as Leopold had a grip on my jaw. I winced slightly as his thumb went over a sensitive spot. I had been too loud during our last encounter so he gave me a _few reminders_ that other people lived in the palace. _They don't need to know our business, Regina._ I knew that I had to try and be quiet and he wanted to make sure I did not forget it. I was surprised there was not a noticeable bruise but the king would not stand for there to be visible marks.

"I could not find you." Leopold stated. "I was worried."

"Why?" I asked. It astounded me how the king could be so paranoid about my whereabouts, considering he has made it virtually impossible for me to be anywhere he did not have access to. "I can't go anywhere."

Leopold hit me.

"You will not talk to me that way." He stated, sternly. He had the look of the devil in his eye, for a moment as he stared at me.

"I apologize." I said, only because I hoped I could avoid another hit. But he hit me a few more times anyways.

"You need to show me respect. Just as I show you." He stated after he hit me for the fourth time in the first five minutes I have been with him today. I wanted to laugh at that response. He calls _this_ showing me respect? I'd really hate to see what his disrespect would look like.

"I just apologized." I stated.

"You can make it up to me." He said as he started to undress. "_Now_."

"I'm really sore from the other day." I said, shaking my head. I really did not want to. The thought of him inside me again made me feel sick. I would literally do anything else for him if it meant I did not have to have sex with him.

He did not look pleased at the answer. "I am not asking."

I felt afraid, _very_ afraid.

"I need this to hold me over until I get back." Leopold said as he took off the last piece of clothing he had on. It gave everything I had not to look away in disgust. What he said didn't even register in my head; at first.

"Wait—" I said when I realized what he said.

"On the bed." He said, taking a step closer.

"Wait." I said, seriously. I looked him in the eye, praying that would be enough to get him to wait. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have some business to attend to. Snow and I have to leave for a few days." Leopold explained. "That's why getting this now is so important to me. I will be without you for so long."

This was my chance to get out of this palace. As much as I hated being around the king, getting out of the palace to anywhere else sounded like paradise. I did not even care if I had to be with him every second we were outside the kingdom. I did not even care if he insisted on more sex during the journey. I just wanted to get out of here. I was going stir crazy. I desperately needed air.

"You don't have to be." I told him. "You could take me with you."

Leopold started to laugh.

"You could. It could be a nice getaway from the palace for a while." I added.

"Regina, please, I have important business to attend to and I cannot have any distractions." Leopold replied.

"You're taking Snow with you." I pointed out. I would think his daughter would be more of a distraction than his wife.

"She is the princess and she wants to be inversed with the kingdom." Leopold defended.

"And I am the queen. Don't you think I should be involved anything that has to do with the kingdom? And I seriously doubt I could be any more of a distraction than your child." I retaliated and I was met with him hitting me again.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that or about Snow in that manner." He scolded. "And why is it that you want to go so desperately? Are you planning to run off?"

"I am here all the time. I just wanted to get some air, see outside the kingdom for once—"

"You're planning to run." Leopold did not seem to believe me. It was true, the thought had definitely crossed my mind, but I knew in all honesty that it would be pointless to run. I had nowhere to go. I had nothing. It was true, I would rather have nothing than be stuck here in this so-called marriage. But I also knew with his resources he would find me and I would probably be punished accordingly. I get punished to harshest extent when Leopold did not like my tone. It would be stupid to run, especially without a thought out plan. I just wanted some air.

"No I just—" He hit me again before I could get another sentence out.

"You're not going anywhere. The queen is going to stay right here where I know she will be safe and will be waiting here for me when I return." Leopold said as he then started to rip off my clothes.

After he ripped off my clothes, he then pushed me onto the bed. I tried to push him off me and away. When that didn't work. I attempted to move away from him. He pinned me on stomach with my face pressed hard against the mattress. I could see his face out of the corner of my one eye as I tried to fight my way out of his grasp, but I was no match. He was older, bigger, and stronger. I had the sudden urge to attempt magic, but I couldn't. I was afraid of what he might do after an attempt of the sorts. I am not well inversed with magic. I probably wouldn't even do it right. There was no point in trying.

"You're going to miss me while I'm going." Leopold whispered in by ear before biting it.

I flinched. I managed to move in away where he lost his grip on me for a moment. I attempt to move but he was too quick. To stop me, he sat on my thighs with his knees. I felt a sharp pain in my muscles from the pressure of his body weight. He had his hands on my back and slowly ran down my spine with them before leaning and kissing me on the neck. My skin wanted to crawl.

I held my breath for a moment.

"Please…" I begged. He wasn't even in me yet and I felt so much pain. I had a feeling this was going to be worse than the last time.

He pulled my hair, pulling my head in a way that put a strain on my neck, not to mention it almost felt like he was pulling the strands out by the roots. He placed his other hand on my chin and then started kissing me, forcing his tongue down my throat. I gagged. Even when I gagged, he did not stop for what felt likes minutes. When I gagged I thought I would vomit.

"You want this too. You know you want this." Leopold stated.

He seriously believed I liked this?

He forced himself inside me from the back. And we stayed like that for a while until he decided, he wanted me in a different position. He flipped me over and as I attempted to move—attempt to fight him—he grabbed me by the neck and choked me. I couldn't breathe.

"You're mine." Leopold whispered as he finally let go once he forced himself inside me. I finally could take in a breath. He came and then he kept going. Harder. Deeper. He kept going and eventually pulled out. The pain lingering and intensifying.

Eventually he got off the bed and then started to redress. I looked and noticed a good amount of blood on the sheets. I guess the bleeding got him to stop.

"You need to learn how to enjoy yourself, Regina." Leopold stated. "This is the most fun you'll ever have." He came over and kissed me on the mouth once more before standing to leave the room. "I will see you in a few days and then we'll have some more fun."

After he was gone, I didn't hold back and cried. I threw my face in one of the pillows on the bed and sobbed. I made sure no one would be able to hear me. With my cries muffled, I could let it out. I thought about his words. _Fun?_ I wondered if he truly believed I wanted and enjoyed what he did to me. I wondered why it got worse each time. I wondered if it would eventually stop hurting and I would just become numb to it? In a way, I am probably hoping for that. Because if this pain continues, I do not know if I would even want to continue living. Some would see it as selfish a tragedy if I died. They would see the king whom lost another wife. The princess whom lost another mother. But no one would see me, whom was in so much pain she could not take it much longer.

I laid there sobbing while I continued to bleed. I did not even care if I died here. At least then, the pain would be over. I could be free from him.

* * *

**A/N: Tinkerbell stepped in and while the king and Snow are away, Robin is going to attempt to rob the castle. Next chapter will be when Regina and Robin meet. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did Robin never would have died. Everything belongs to ABC.**

* * *

Robin's POV

I waited until night fall. The royal family had left and the castle was empty. I waited on the outskirts of the palace until I knew the time was right. The guards were still there, but they were something I could more than handle myself. And I had to make sure to do this right. I was robbing the king. I had to get enough and not get caught. Though it wasn't like they would ever be able to catch me. Many have tried and failed. Though, I had never attempted at robbing a king. Tonight, that would all change. And the riches would benefit dozens of other families; ones whom need it more. I waited until a shift change and then made my move. I avoided most of the guards. I did have to knock one or two of them unconscious. I put the bodies of the ones I knocked unconscious in a closet. I had more than enough time until they came to. I found the main hall and then went into the treasury where the king kept the gold. I filled one satchel with the gold.

"Stop right there." I felt the blade of a sword against my back. It must be one of the guards. I smirked; they were no match for me. I turned around quickly, away from his blade. I quickly grabbed an arrow from behind me and shot it straight through the guard.

"You'd think the palace guards would be better trained." I muttered as I placed my bow back behind me.

I filled another satchel with gold pieces before deciding I needed to retreat before more guards come this way. I peered out from the treasury and made my way down the hall at noticing the coast was clear. I stopped as I heard noises coming from around the corner. I stood against the wall as the noise from around the corner drew closer. I carefully peered around the corner and saw someone coming down the hallway. I noticed they seemed to be struggling. Upon coming into the light, I realized it was a woman; _was that the queen? I thought the king and queen left with the princess._ She stopped moving for a moment. It looked like she was trying to catch her breath. And then suddenly, she collapsed.

After she fell onto the floor, I looked down the hallway. This would be my chance to run. But as I looked down at the queen, I knew I could not just leave her. I had a code. And I would not be able to live with myself if I just left her.

"Milady?" I said, my voice almost whispering as I kneeled at her side. I did not want to guards to hear me. "Can you hear me?" I got no response. I looked down at her and noticed streaks of blood down her legs. _What the hell happened?_ "Alright, milady, let's find some place where I can get a look at you." I picked her up and then quickly went into one of the nearby rooms and shut the door. There was a bed and then I noticed a big blood stain on the bed. I guess this room belonged to her. I just hope the guards don't get the idea to check the bedroom. I placed her on the bed carefully, opposite side of where the stains were. I ripped a few pieces of the sheets off and doused it with water. I put one damp cloth on her forehead and began to clean up the blood off her with another. It seemed the blood on her was dry. She was not bleeding currently, but she had been.

I felt her move slightly. And then I heard her mumble something softly. I gathered she was coming to. "Milady, can you hear me?" I said and she opened her eyes a crack.

"Who are you?" She asked. I was surprised she did not seemed startled to see a stranger.

"Not important." I replied. Right now, she did not need to know that I was a thief whom intended on robbing her husband. Right now, I had to help her. I had to make sure she would be alright because at the moment, she did not look good. "Are you alright?"

"I dunno." She said, almost slurring on her words. She moved her hand and touched the cloth on her forehead, jerking slightly.

"It's alright, I'm going to help." I told her.

She stared at me, with her eyes barely open. "Did Leopold send you?"

"No, the king and his daughter are gone. I assumed you, the queen, would be too." I responded. I actually was quite surprised. Not just because that woman had told me the three of them would be gone for the next few days. Why would the queen be here? I could understand the king wanting the keep the queen safe and close given what happened to his first wife. But it didn't make sense to leave her here alone while the king and his daughter were gone. And it doesn't look like the palace is protecting her; someone had done quite a number on her.

"He never lets me leave." She said.

I looked closer at her and noticed bruises along with the dried blood on her thighs mostly, as well as on her arms and one bruise on the corner of her eye. My thumb touched it slightly and she flinched.

"I apologize." I said as I used the other damp cloth and placed it gently over it. "It seems you've had quite the night."

"Within a week, this will be one of my better days." She replied. I did not understand what she meant; not yet.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." She replied.

"Surely the king can send his guards after the bastard who attacked his queen." I said. I could see the king making the person responsible for this suffer greatly.

The queen shook her head, "You don't seem to understand."

"No milady—pardon me—your majesty, I'm afraid I do not." I said and the queen looked at me, her eyes full of tears and pain. She shut them for a moment and few escaped. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"My husband." She said, choking on the words. "I guess you could say, this was his gift. To hold me over until he returns."

"The king did this to you? He did this to_ his wife_?" I was in shock. I knew the king could be capable of many things, but to do vicious things to a woman? Let alone to his own wife was astounding.

"Well, I have to be a good wife. What's a marriage without _pleasure_? Even if it is just _his_ pleasure." She responded. I could hear the disgust and fear in her voice. "He likes it rough and let's just say I'm not always in the mood for his games."

"Why do you stay?" I asked.

"You ask as if I have a choice." She said. "I did not want to marry him. But I had to. I do not want to stay with him. I have no choice. He keeps me here. He did _this_ when I was out in the courtyard alone for too long. He made up some excuse saying that I must have been trying to leave and he had to teach me a lesson. I would hate to see what he would do if he caught me actually trying to leave."

"Now is your chance." I told her. "While he is gone. You could get far away from here."

"He's the king. He would find me." She said as more tears escape her eyes. "And even if I did manage to get away, I have nowhere to go. I have no one and as people seem to remind me, I have no one else who would love me. Not like he does."

"Your right." I said. "No one would love you like he does, because what I see, _isn't_ love. What he has done to you—and from what I gather, this is not the first time. This is sick and inhumane. This is far from what love is. This is brutality. He is manipulating you into staying." I explained. I looked at her with her long dark hair and brown eyes. I saw trauma, but I could see beauty there; beauty I hadn't ever come across of quite like this.

"No one would love me, they say."

"You are beautiful, your majesty." I said, honestly. "Anyone would be crazy not to love you."

"You know the right things to say to the queen." It seemed as though she did not believe me. It seemed she believed I was saying what I thought she would like to hear. Though I could understand given what she has been given.

"You are beautiful." I said, looking directly into her eyes. "You are a true beauty, one that I have never come across. It's breathtaking." When I looked at her, I could see the pain and trauma, that much was clear, but more than that. It was hard to explain and if she asked, I was not sure I would be able to put it to words. I moved closer, being inches away from her. I found it was easy to get lost into her eyes. I found myself moving closer until our lips touched.

"Regina." She said after I pulled away.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Regina." She smiled slightly at me.

I then heard the sound of guards. I assumed it would be the guards. Likely the ones I shoved into a closet after knocking them out. I had stayed here longer than I had anticipated.

"I apologize, your maj—_Regina_, but I have to go." I said grabbing my bags. I had to flee before the guards caught me.

"You are a thief. You came here to steal gold." Regina seemed to catch on as she noticed the satchels.

"If I am caught here, I fear I may never see the light of day again. I fear I may never see _you_ again." I told her. I did not want to leave her, but I knew I had to before I was caught. And I had to also think about the people I steal for; why I do what I do.

"You want to see me again?" Regina asked and I nodded. "The king returns in two days."

"Then I will return. Or you can come find me." I said.

"I told you I cannot leave."

"Then all I can offer you is a try." I told her, sadly. "I can attempt to see you again but after tonight, I fear, the guards around your palace will increase." As I said that, she appeared to be sad. I moved over to her and placed my hands on her cheeks. "But for you, it is worth it. I will try." I kissed her on the lips and then stepped back as a guard opened the door.

I shot an arrow straight through him as I then went to the window.

"Wait." Regina said, standing as she saw the guard fall. "I do not know your name."

"They call me Robin Hood." I jumped before more guards come enter the room and I made my escape. I looked back at the window as I ran, seeing Regina look out at me as I left. I smiled slightly as I made my way into the forest. I made my way out of the palace with what I came for, but it seemed that strange woman was right; I found more than what I expected to. And I knew I had to find a way to see her again.

* * *

Regina's POV

I watched as he jumped from the window and the guards rushed over to me. I stood and went to the window, watching as he ran away from the palace and towards the forest. I frowned slightly as I noticed he turned around briefly as he ran. He looked back. I didn't want him to go, but he was right to go. If the guards had caught him, there was more of a chance that I would never see him again. He would be imprisoned and I did not dare want to think about what Leopold would have done to him.

"Are you alright, my queen?" Frances asked.

I nodded, "I am fine."

"Did he harm you?" He asks, taking notice of the blood stains on the bed.

"No, not all." I said. Actually, I think he _saved_ me. "He just wanted gold and that is what he got."

"He may come back again. We will increase the security for your safety." Frances informed me and I sighed. That was the last thing I needed.

"I do not need a bodyguard." I protested.

"The king seems to disagree. He ordered us to watch over you under all necessary circumstances. We have to take precautions. Especially with that thief in our kingdom." Frances replied and I sighed. I nodded, knowing I did not have a say in the matter.

I continued to look out of the window in the direction he ran. He was gone now. And I felt sad knowing that it was even more unlikely that I would see him again with the increase of this so-called _protection_. The guards would be looking out for him specifically. He could not come back here. But I knew I had to find a way to see him again. I needed to see him again.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer but I could not think of anything else to add and I wanted to give you guys an update. I guess Thursday is the regular update day for this one, huh?. Also this chapter needed to end where it did. Robin and Regina finally met. Do you think they will find each other? **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did Robin never would have died. Everything belongs to ABC.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. **

* * *

Regina's POV

Ever since he left, fleeing into the forest, he has been on my mind constantly. It's only been two days since the night where the thief saved my life, though I felt like it's been longer. The days felt longer as I thought about him and where he might be. I couldn't get him off my mind. It was impossible to think about anything else. Considering I had all the time in the world to think, being prisoner in this castle. Since the guards nearly caught him, they have increased my _protection. _At all times, there was a guard at my side practically. If I was in the bedroom, there was one stationed outside the door and there were double the guards watching outside the palace. I would argue and they would respond with the king put them in charge while he was away. It made sense. Even with the warden away, I was on lockup. I could not leave or go anywhere without them breathing down my neck. It was almost suffocating. The only thing that got me through it was thinking about that man. Instead of my usual nightmares of my husband, I would dream of him; seeing his face brought me peace. The thought about how he wanted to see me again brought me joy, though it faded when realization hit; that would unlikely happen again. With the increase of guards and protection, I knew if he ever attempted to return, he would be caught. No matter how good he is with escapes, I doubted he would be able to escape. More than anything, I doubted he would risk it for me. I was not worth the risk.

As dawn approached, I sat by the window, thinking about him again. I could not sleep, so sat by my window just picturing him. And then it hit me—or rather, right above me. I was startled by an arrow that hit the top of my window, inches above my head. I stared at it for a moment and then looked out my window. I didn't see anyone, but someone had to have shot the arrow. I stood and then noticed there was a note attached. I reached for it, taking the note and opening it.

_My dearest Regina, you have not left my mind since the moment we met. I lay awake at night, picturing your face, specifically that flawless smile of yours. I want nothing but to return to you, but I fret that may be impossible. As your guards have increased their number as my last visit, I cannot get within feet of your palace. Know, you would be worth the risk of my capture, but instead I write to you, so you I can be sure you know, my love, that I am thinking of you. Yours truly, Robin._

I held the note close to my heart as I looked out the window. I looked out my window, though I couldn't see him, somehow I knew he was somewhere, possibly watching; but most definitely thinking of me. It brought warmth to my heart as I relayed those words in my mind. They almost didn't feel real.

As dusk came the next day, another arrow came. I didn't hesitate to pull the arrow from the wall and then unattach the note.

_My dearest Regina, you occupy my dreams so much so that it hurts. It pains me that I cannot be closer to you. How I wish I could gaze upon and get lost in your eyes. How I yearn to feel your lips on top of mine. I ache, knowing I cannot get to you, but here in this letter, I offer all I am able. The knowledge that I will send these, to remind you of our love, which shall never be forgotten. _

A tear escaped my eye as I read that one. I felt that pain more so every day with every moment I think of him. I want him here. What I wouldn't give to see him once more. I miss him more with every note he sends me, but I can live with that pain for as long as he continues with them; these letters bring me more comfort than he knows. The hours and another day past. I knew the king would be returning soon and I was dreading it. I thought about him returning and wanting his wife to _please him_ and it made me feel sick. But rereading one of Robin's notes took me away from that place of despair; they brought me comfort and happiness. Some sadness, knowing I would never see him again, but mostly good feelings; and they seemed to conquer the bad.

Then during the afternoon of that next day, I went out into the courtyard and one of the guards insisted on accompanying me.

"My queen, just allow me to be remain nearby. For your safety." Frances insisted.

"I am going to my apple tree." I told him. "I would prefer if I didn't have you breathing down my neck."

"Your majesty," He spoke again.

"Just give me a few minutes alone out here. Please." I pleaded, this time my voice sounded more desperate than angry. I just needed some time alone and out here. I wanted to be alone with the fresh air. If they could only allow it for a few moments, then it would be worth it. That was all I was asking. It was more than the king would allow me on a good day. They nodded, staying back and I walked over. I sat there by the tree, looking out at the forest with the sun sitting above the trees. It was a beautiful sight. I look above and picked an apple off the tree. I took a bite as I looked out, enjoying the view. Any view of the forest made me think of him. And then as I went to take another bite of my apple, an arrow was shot into my tree, inches from my head. I looked up at it for a minute and smiled as I removed the note from it. I pocketed it quickly as I heard the guards rushing over. _Great, they noticed the arrow._

"Your majesty, are you injured?" Frances asked rushing to my aid as two other guards drew their swords.

"I'm fine." I confirmed.

"An assassination attempt, it is not safe out here for you." Frances responded, pulling the arrow from the tree. "It seems the thief from the other night attempted to finish the job. Luckily he missed."

I rolled my eyes and stood. They had no idea. "Look, I am fine. The arrow did not even touch me."

"It could have. We are all just fortunate he missed the shot." Frances responded. "Get inside my queen. It is safer there for you." He essentially repeated and I nodded, knowing I would not win the argument, especially now.

I went back inside the palace and went into my room, where I could be alone. I knew it was one of the few places they would allow me to be alone. They had guards on post outside the castle and my room, in case someone managed to break in. For once, I was actually satisfied with the idea of being locked away in my room. I had a new note to read. Luckily I had time to pocket it before the guards noticed the arrow. I took it out of my pocket and opened it.

_My dearest Regina, though I cannot reach you, I can see you from afar. I watch you and admire your beauty, as it is truly magnificent. The king truly does not appreciate what he has. As you look out the forest, it gives me comfort, believing that I may occupy your mind as you do mine. And as I am sure, the guards noticed my arrow, and I will say, I never miss. Though it was worth it for you to get my message and for me to see you, I fret that it may be a while before my next one. The guards will be on high alert now and I fear what might happen to you if anyone else were to discover these notes. So for a while, just hold on this and my love for you, which will never break. Yours truly, Robin. _

I just wanted him here now. I reread the newest note and then held it close as I started to cry. Though he made it clear I would always be on his mind, even without sending a reminder, it hurt not knowing that I would get another. Each one brought me closer to him and without them, I felt truly further. I knew that it probably would be for the best for the notes to cease, like Robin said. The king returns tomorrow. If the king were to find one of my notes, my life would surely worsen. But one thing was certain no matter what: My hell would continue once again and I did not see any silver linings. I spent the rest of the day, rereading the notes Robin had sent me. I hid them when I was brought food. I wouldn't eat, I felt too sad to think about eating. All I could think about him, but this time, how sad I was, not knowing if I would hear from him again. Fearing, even though he reassured me I would always be on his mind, I couldn't believe the promise; after a while he could forget. After sunset, I laid there for a while until suddenly I had an idea. I went through my things and found my mother's spell book. I had kept it with me if I were to ever need it. A part of me hoped that time would never come. I had tried to resist magic because I hated how it could be used. My mother used it against my whole life and I didn't ever want to use it. Especially given how much I had liked using to send her to Wonderland, I knew I had to resist as much as I could unless I was desperate; and now I was desperate. I had to find a way to Robin. My heart ached for him so much it could kill me.

When I couldn't find a spell to help me, I knew I had only one other option; to ask for help. I was reluctant because of the way I left things last time I saw him, but I was desperate.

"Rumpelstiltskin." I said and then he appeared behind me, startling me.

"Hello dearie." He smiled, showing off his rotten teeth and then giggled devilishly. "Enjoying your life?"

"I need your help." I said. "I—"

"I know what you want." He cut me off. "You want to leave your palace so you can go see that thief."

"He isn't a thief."

"You met him while he stole from the castle, did you not?" He retaliated. He had a point. "Anyways, don't waste my time. I know why you called me here. You want to see your archer but you can't. Not with all the guards and with the king returning tonight."

"He is returning tomorrow." I corrected.

"That's where you'd be wrong." He giggled. "The king is to return earlier than expected. He'll back here and in bed with you tonight." I knew that he was right. Of course, so he would surprise me with his return tonight and surely he would be aching for some _fun_ tonight. I felt nauseous at the thought. "Excited, are we?" I glared in the direction of the dark one. He knew I was far from excited. It seemed he knew exactly what the king liked to do.

"Do you find this amusing?" I asked.

"You chose this. If you had let me teach you magic then you could stop him from penetrating you." The dark one replied. It was true I chose not become his student. And it was true, if I learned, Leopold likely would never be able to hurt me, but I knew I couldn't. As much as I hated that man, I would not harm him with magic; even if he does deserve it.

"I don't want to use magic to hurt people." I explained, once more, for what felt like the tenth time. And if he knew my mother as well as he said he did, then he would know why.

"I remember you seeing you enjoy it when you sent your mother through the looking glass."

I couldn't respond. I did enjoy it. Which is why I cannot be his student. I don't want to be anything like my mother. And if I became the dark one's student, then I would become dark, just like her. Just like him. Given all the anger I had, I was afraid that giving into the darkness would be too easy.

"That doesn't matter." I said. "I didn't call you here to discuss being your student."

"I know, you want to be able to see your thief."

"Can you help me?"

"_Can_ I? Yes. _Will_ I? No." He answered. "You see dearie, I can't just _give_ what you want. For that, there is a price."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to be my student." He told me and I sighed.

"Why is that so important to you? Me learning magic. What do you get out of it?" I asked. Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't he find someone else to teach? Surely someone better than me could learn and do whatever it is he wanted.

"That matters not." He said, avoiding the question. "But what does is that I have a way for you to see your thief, a way that makes us both happy." He giggled. "Do we have a deal?"

I looked at him and pondered this. A part of me had a bad feeling about this. There was a reason why I did not want to learn magic, dark magic. I didn't want to give in to my anger and pain. Maybe that was what made mother the way she is. I was afraid of being like her. She caused me so much pain and I did not want to cause someone else pain even remotely close to what she has done to me; or what Leopold continues to do to me. But I remembered why I had called the dark one here. I was desperate. I took out the notes Robin had wrote me. I held them in the palm of my hand and closed the palm. _Maybe I just needed something to keep me from going down the dark path._ I have more pain and anger than people will ever realize, because of my mother and husband, but maybe I need to hold onto something. Love. The love that Robin and I share for each other. _Maybe our love is strong enough to keep me in the light._ I had to take the risk and find out.

"Deal." I nodded.

The dark one snapped his fingers twice and then I was out of the dress that the king had made for me and I was wearing something more fit for the forest. Boots, an outer piece with wool and then a cloak. It would definitely keep me warm.

"The outfit seems more appropriate for the forest." He said, giggling. "Now your king will have a delay in his journey home. You have a day with your thief. But you must return by midnight tomorrow." He explained.

"How will I find him?" I asked. I didn't know exactly where he was and I wanted to have as much time with him as I could get before I had to return.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" He asked and I nodded; at least I'd like to believe that. "Then you will find him. True love somehow always ends up finding each other." That sounded odd coming from him. How would he know anything about love? But I decided not to question it. I had what I wanted and soon he would get what he wanted from me.

I went to the window and looked out. I noticed all the guards posted outside the castle were unconscious. I smiled slightly. I could leave without being stopped. I could go find him and somehow, even without knowing for sure, I believed that I would find him.

"I'll find you, Robin." I said as then took the leap out the window. "I have faith I will."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that the chapter took so long. The last few weeks have been busy between Halloween and the last week I worked double time a few days at work. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. So Robin sent Regina love notes and she made a deal with the dark one so she can have a day with him. Will she find him? **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did Robin never would have died. Everything belongs to ABC.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. **

* * *

Regina's POV

I looked back as the palace became smaller and smaller with each step I took towards the forest. I moved past the trees and into the jungle, and soon I could no longer see the kingdom. _One day. _I would have to return but as I got deeper into the forest, the more I wanted to forget about the end of this day. I couldn't think about how I would inevitably have to return to the palace, the king, and the life I despised. I could think about how the king would return and it would be back to the routine of being a prisoner in my supposed home. _I couldn't think about that. _I had to think of the now. Now I was free and I had a day—twenty-four hours—of freedom to spend. I wanted to enjoy every second of it.

I ran through the forest, the trees and bushes looking like bundles of green as I raced past them quickly. I tried to go faster. Time was everything and I had to find him quickly. I only had so much time and every moment I had I wanted to spend with him. "Now where could he be?" I stopped for a moment to think. I realized running through the forest on a whim wouldn't help me find Robin; I needed to think. "You could have at least given me directions." I had a day with him, but I didn't know where he is. That seemed like a shitty deal given what I agreed to do in return.

_I'm a dark one, not a tour guide. _

I was on my own and I would have to find him on my own. I went over to this giant tree and attempted to climb it, but I was struggling. I groaned loudly as I fell back to the ground. "How the hell am I supposed to find him?"

"I can help." I noticed a small green light and looked closer. It was a fairy and one I was familiar with.

"You?" I questioned. It was a fairy I met not too long ago. She tried to help me, but I told her not to bother; it was a waste of time. "What are you doing here, Tinkerbell?"

"What fairies do," She answered. "I'm here to help." I should have known. She had told me not too long ago that I needed love. But I didn't believe it. I didn't think it was possible given how little freedom the king gave me. I thought I managed to drive her away with all the threats, but it seemed I was wrong; a part of me was relieved for that. "You're in love."

I nodded. "I am." I didn't bother to ask how she knew that; I knew that wasn't important. "I don't have much time. I need to find him—this man."

"I can take you to him."

"You know where he is?" I asked, almost not believing it. Most people only knew of the Robin Hood legends, let alone where to find him. Of course, I wouldn't question how the fairies knew what they did. Especially if she ended up helping me find him.

"Not exactly."

"Then how will I get to him?" She wasn't making much sense. "I need to get to him as soon as possible. I don't have time to waste."

"_I_ don't know where he is." Tinkerbell grew to be the same size as me. She then took out a small satchel and reached in. "But _this _will show us." She held in her hand a small amount of pixie dust. "This dust will lead us to your soulmate."

"_Soulmate_?" She thought that Robin Hood was my soul mate? Could he really be?

"You're in love. Can I say anymore?"

"You are sure it will work?" I asked. I had never been as sure about how I felt about someone since Daniel. And even then, this felt much different. I couldn't deny how I felt about Robin, but I had doubts about this working. Would I be his soulmate? And could this work? Things didn't usually end up the way they were supposed to. "Why are you doing this?" I also wondered why she was willing to help me considering our past. I had told her to never come back. Why didn't she listen?

"Because you deserve love." Tinkerbell answered. "Both of you do."

"So you have seen him?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "And I promise you, this will work. The spell will lead us to your soulmate and I think we know, there is no one else alive whom that it could be other than him." She had a point there. "Do you trust me?" She held out a hand towards me.

I knew I needed to take a leap of faith. "Yes." I took her hand and then she cast the spell, using the dust. We floated over the trees so we could get a better view and we saw a long path heading northwest. We flew, following the path through the forest. I looked around me, unable to hide a smile as we zipped through the trees. _We're flying. _I looked down as we followed the green path and eventually I could see the makings of a camp. Then we got closer to the ground.

"We're close." Tinkerbell let go of my hand and then took a step in front of me, motioning for me to follow her. "Come on."

"That was…" I couldn't find the right word to describe it. _Incredible_ seemed almost appropriate. I never expected to fly. My mother had used magic to punish me—holding me in the air, against my will. I never imagined I'd be using magic to take to the air by choice.

"_Magical_?" Tinkerbell guessed and I chuckled slightly. "Magic can be a good thing." I had only vaguely told her about what I had experienced. I didn't go into much detail but I brought up my mother. She was the reason I was wary whenever magic was involved.

"But usually it comes with a price." I pointed out as we walk down the pathway. "So what is the price of you helping me?" I had to ask.

"Just think of it as a win-win." Though that didn't make any sense. "By helping you, you're helping me."

"How so?" What could a fairy get from helping me?

"I'm going to be honest with you." I didn't like how that was sounding. "I was warned not to bother helping you. I was told that you couldn't be helped. That you were surrounded by darkness." Well, it's great to know what the fairies think of me.

"Because of my mother?" I figured that had to be it. "And Leopold?" Those two people brought the most misery to me so I could only assume. "I am _not_ my mother." That is one of the reasons I refused to use magic for so long.

"I know that." It seemed this fairy trusted me. "That is why I stole this to help you."

"You risked so much for me." It was hard to believe that anyone would do that for me. "Why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I smiled upon hearing that. "Both you and Robin deserve it." That statement made me wonder about him. Did he love once before like I had? "We're here." I didn't get to ask as we seemed closer to the destination.

I looked in front of me and noticed the camp. There were a few tents and there were a bunch of men. I made a move to take another step and then the men approached us, drawing their weapons. I wasn't sure why I expected any less. "You're the queen." I heard one man whisper and sighed. _Of course someone would know me. _It seemed I wouldn't be off to a great start.

"I am looking for someone—a man."

"There are a lot of men here." The shorter man pointed out. I guess I needed to be more specific on whom exactly I was looking for. But I knew that this could be taken in two different ways.

"I am looking for Robin Hood."

They kept a steady hold of their weapons—at least most of them did. Some of the other men, including one shorter man, seemed unsure of themselves.

"What is your business here?" He asked, not lowering the weapon. Considering my identity I couldn't blame them for being cautious. But I didn't get a chance to speak before someone else did.

"Regina?" I looked behind the crowd to see another man. He lowered his hood and I smiled; there he was. And he was even glowing from the pixie dust. _He really is my soulmate. _The men moved to their lefts and rights, making a path for me to cross. I then ran towards him and he embraced me in his arms.

"I found you." I put my hand to his cheek and smiled, gazing into his eyes. I almost couldn't believe it; I was really here. We were together again.

"Yes, you did and I am very happy to see you." I hoped that he was as happy to see me as I was to see him. "But how are you here? The palace—it was guarded. Even you said so yourself you couldn't leave." I could tell he was not only worried for his men's and his own safeties but also mine.

"That's a long story." I wasn't sure I should tell him the entire story about the deal I made; at least not yet. "But the important thing is we have some time; just today." Robin stroked his thumb up my cheek and placed his other hand on the back of my neck before pulling me in closer, to kiss me.

"And a glorious day it shall be." Robin released me from the kiss and placed his forehead against my own. He put an arm around me and walked towards the men. "I don't think you've been properly introduced." I shook my head. Not only that but we had gotten off on the wrong foot with my arrival. "These are my Merry Men." The name had an interesting ring to it. "Lads, this is Regina."

"She's married to King Leopold." One man pointed out. "Are you sure having her here is wise?"

"Regina is a friend." Robin smiled at me and I returned one.

"I think she is more than a friend." The shorter man with the long curly hair and a bigger build commented. He took a step forward and took a curtsey. "It's an honor, your majesty." I took his hand and gave a nod. "Little John."

"Can we really trust her?" Another voice from the crowd of men spoke. Robin was going to speak, but I put a hand on his chest to stop him. This was something I could handle.

"I hope my marriage to King Leopold will not impair your judgement." I started off by saying. "I know you cannot simply take Robin's word for it. I may have married a royal but truthfully I am no more than a prisoner in this arranged marriage." I had to be honest if they were going to trust me. "I will not lie. Me being here does bring risks, but not for today." As long as I made back in time; which I intended to. "I offer you this peace of mind: The king will never about your camp."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Another man asked.

"I hope you'll put the same trust in her as you put in me." Robin chimed in as he wrapped his arms around me. "Like I said before, Regina is a friend. And I hope you will treat her with respect." It seemed the message got through. "Now go on." The men went back to their daily tasks and then Robin spun me around. "Now, where were we?" I let out a laugh as he was now inches from my face again. But he didn't kiss me as he then noticed Tinkerbell out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hello again." Tinkerbell greeted as she approached us.

"Tinker." It appears Robin had met Tinkerbell before.

"Tinkerbell actually." She corrected.

"I'll take as you've met the fairy as well." I chimed in, but Robin seemed slightly confused.

"Fairy?" He didn't know she was a fairy? How is that possible? "I was having a drink in a tavern. She came up to me and suggested I rob the king while he and his family were away." He explained. So she directed him to the castle.

I turned to her. "You knew I was going to be there."

Tinkerbell nodded. "He just needed a push in the right direction." It was almost like she knew we were soulmates.

"But how did you—?"

"That night you pushed me away, I returned while you were sleeping. I did the same spell I did tonight. It led me to your soulmate." She explained. "I realized if I was going to help you a different approach was needed."

"So you know this fairy?" Robin asked and both Tinkerbell and I laughed in response. I think that much was obvious.

"Tinkerbell is…" I smiled at her before turning back to Robin. "…a really good friend."

"Then it appears she is mine as well."

"Now don't waste your precious hours." Tinkerbell reminded me of the ticking clock before walking off, leaving Robin and I alone once again.

"What did she mean by that?" I knew I was going to have to tell Robin eventually.

"Here's that long story." But maybe I could still leave out the part about the deal I made with the dark one. "I have until sunrise tomorrow to be here with you."

"One day of freedom and you came to find me?"

I didn't have to think twice about that. "I would try to find you even if I only had one hour." That was the truth of it. "I got your letters."

"I know." Robin smirked. "I never miss." He then spun me around once more before holding me in his arms as if I were a bride. "Now milady, how should we spend this day?" I thought for a moment. Up until now the only thing I had on my mind was finding him; and being with him.

"I want to see your life." He knew of mine. It was only fair that I learned of his.

"Well this is it!" Robin then put me back down on the ground and then led me through the camp, pointing out everything. Where they kept their treasure, their food, and all their other supplies. He introduced me personally to all the Merry Men—the ones aside from Little John. Later, when it got dark we all gathered around by a fire. I curled up close to Robin as we ate and then told stories. And then afterwards once everyone was exhausted from the day, I retreated with Robin to his tent. He made a place for me in his bed. "I hope this is alright." He gave some of his old clothes to change into, thinking I would be more comfortable in them.

"A bit big, but I'll manage." I didn't care about that.

Once I changed, I got into the bed with him and snuggled up against his warm body. I laid my head against his chest and he wrapped an arm around me. He ran his other hand through my hair and then down my back gently. "Let me know if you're uncomfortable or if you need anything." I knew why he was telling me. He knew what the king has done to me and was worried about how I could possibly react; I appreciated it. Though it was quite unnecessary here.

"I just need you." His embrace became tighter and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "With you, I'll never be uncomfortable." The one thing I was sure of was that I felt safe with him. His love was pure and real. If only I could stay here forever.

* * *

I fell asleep for some time. I wasn't sure how long but at least a good couple of hours. The only reason I woke up was because of Robin. "Regina." I didn't want to wake up.

"Mmmm." I groaned. I felt exhausted and I didn't want to move. It had been the best I had slept in a very long time.

"Regina, it's almost sunrise." That sent me straight out of bed.

"Oh no." I made a deal for this day and he only warned me that I needed to be back within twenty four hours. He never mentioned what would happen if I didn't make it in time. "Oh god." I raced out of bed and then attempted to flee, only to be stopped by Robin grabbing my arm. "I have to go." He had to know I would give anything to stay; but I couldn't.

"I know." Robin led me out of the tent and then to a brown horse. "We might just get you there in time."

"If they catch you near the palace they'll—"

"What matters is getting you back." Robin got onto the horse first and then offered me a hand, which I took. He pulled me up onto the horse and then we went. Robin made the horse go as fast as it could on it's legs and yet I still feared that we wouldn't make it in time. "You'll make it." He attempted to reassure me.

"I don't know what will happen if I don't." Though I had an idea. Rumpelstiltskin had mentioned something about delaying the king's return. I had a feeling sunrise is when he and Snow were set to be back.

"You won't have to find out." That was a promise he intended to keep as he urged the horse to go even faster. The palace was in view and we kept approaching.

"I see their carriage." I might not make it.

"You will." Robin let me off the horse just outside the palace. "Run Regina." Robin took out his bow from his back. "I will give you some time."

"Robin—" I was worried for his safety. I knew an arrow from him would distract them but I worried about him being caught. I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I didn't get a chance to argue as Robin pulled me into a goodbye kiss.

"Go!" He then took off towards the carriage, firing an arrow at it. I only looked for a moment before running towards the palace going as fast as I possibly could. I managed to make it back in time before Leopold and Snow came inside. Once I got back to bedroom, I tore off the clothes Robin had lent me, noticing I was still wearing them. I threw them in a ball and shoved them under the bed.

"Regina!?" I jumped under the sheets as I heard Leopold's voice. He practically barged into the bedroom, the door slamming against the wall.

I sat up in bed slowly and rubbed my eyes, making it appear as if he just woke me. "Leo?" I faked a yawn. "You're back."

"I apologize for the delay. Snow and I just got in." He threw his shirt across the room and then pulled the covers back. He then smiled devilishly. "Is that just for me?" He remarked, noticing I was wearing nothing but under garments.

"I figured this is what you would be looking forward to." I wouldn't expect any less of him. That was all he used me for; besides being a stepmother for Snow.

"That's my good girl." He tore off the rest of his clothes and slithered his way into the bed. "I knew you would miss me." I moved over to the other end of the bed. "No, my dear, come here." He urged and I reluctantly complied with his wishes. I kept my head turned away and went limp as I felt him go on top of me and pull down my under garments. "It seems the queen has learned her role." He whispered as his hand ran up my side and caressed my breasts.

"Of course." I knew he would take what he wanted either by force. And after the wonderful time I had with Robin today, I was willing to just let him take it. I shut my eyes as he made his way inside of me, trying to be anywhere but here. _Robin. _Thinking about being him, made it easier to pretend I was anywhere but here and reminding me that my freedom was once again, non-existent.

* * *

**A/N: I had the worst writer's block with this story for months, which is why it went un-updated. But I finally got an idea for the rest of the story, so there is an update. Anyways, so it seemed that Tinkerbell was stringing thing along from the start. And Regina got to be with Robin. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
